The Zombie of Steal
Characters Major Rogue Zombie: '''The main protaganist. Seeks to get stuff from everybody else. Likes MONEH. '''Conehead Duke: '''One of Zombie King's various dukes. Apparently he and the Envoy make every decision for the King. '''Zomgrid the Wizard: '''He seems to see a random Wizard Zombie as a Wizard, and p**ses him off. Is possibly the dumbest Wizard ever. '''Zombie King: '''The main antagonist who sends his Cavalry, Conehead Duke, the Envoy, Various peasants and other zombies to catch that Thief. '''Envoy: '''The right-hand man of Zombie King. Is technically the King's "slave". Minor '''The King's Cavalry: '''A bunch of idiotic Knight and Cavalry Zombies. They do everything the King says, but usually the wrong way. '''Various peasants A recurring Wizard Zombie: 'Has anger issues. '''An angry Magnet-shroom: '''Attracts extremely out-of-the-place items and then throws them back. Is the criminal of the month. Story Part 1 - Introduction '*The curtains roll apart, showing a dark alley.* *A poster saying "The Zombie", with the last words scribbled away, appears.* *Shortly after that, another poster saying "of Steel", with the "e" replaced with an "a" blows by.* Rogue Zombie: '"Brainz! I see rich peoplez with gold brainz! BRAINZ! I MUST HAZ ZEM!" '*Rogue Zombie sneaks out of the alley, and walks along with the other peasants* Rogue Zombie: '"Yoink!" (Steals a gold ingot from the rich zombie.) '''Rich Zombie: '"Wait, what? HEY, WHERE DID MY GOLD INGOTS GO?! THIEF! THIEF!" 'Rogue Zombie: '"Pfft, idiot." 'Various Peasants: '"Thief?!" 'Peasant B: '"It must be that Magnet-shroom! He attracts metal!" 'Peasant C: '"Idiot! Gold isn't magnetic!" 'Peasant B: '"IT IS!" (Beats up Peasant C, and then the Executioner Zombies arrive) 'Rogue Zombie: '"Crud, the Executioners! I must run!" (Runs away) '''*LATER, IN ZOMBIE KING'S MANSION...* Zombie King: '"Maaah...boii...saavee....mee....." '*The Envoy flies in on his magical brain carpet* Envoy: '"Your majesty, you are drunk." '''Zombie King: '"NO" '''*The Envoy makes an O RLY face* Zombie King: '"Fine, I am. Luckily, this Brain of Wis-" '''Brian: '"Did someone call me?" (Runs in) 'Zombie King: '"..." '''*Brian gets flung out of the castle* Brian: '"I REGRET NOTHING!" '''Zombie King: '"Anyways, the Brain of Wisdom here shall be-" (Takes out the Brain of Wisdom, which apparently seems to be gone.) 'Zombie King: '"NOOOO! Where is the Brain?" 'Envoy: '"Rogue Zombie and his Level 69 of Sneakiness have seiged the Brain." '''*Dramatic music plays as Zombie King is shock-* Envoy: '"Too cliche." '''Zombie King: '"NO. Rogue Zombie MUST DIE!" 'Zombie King: '"Gee, I'm so bored, SEND OUT THE CAVALRY." '''*Extremely messed up trumpet is heard* Knight Zombie #1: '"Alright Mr. Kingly King of Kingly Kings. You called?" '''Zombie King: '"Yes. You must kill Rogue Zombie." 'Knight Zombie #1: '"Durpity derpity doo k den." 'Knight Zombie #2: '"HEY FELLAS LET'S GO." '''*The Cavalry Zombies stampede a few random guards in the castle before running out* Knight Zombie #1: '"WAIT, MOVE IT-" (Gets squashed along with Knight Zombie #2) '''Rogue Zombie: '(Whistles, then sees the Cavalry Zombies running over everybody) "Oh no." (Runs away) '''*Messed up trumpet is heard, again* Knight Zombie #3: '"GET THE ROGUE!" '*Meanwhile...* Zomgrid the Wizard: '"But Harry, you're a wizard!" '''Wizard Zombie: '"MY NAME ISN'T HARRY!" *Zaps Zomgrid, and the Knights, causing the horses to fall on one another, eventually causing a mass of dead zombies and horses.* 'Rogue Zombie: '"Huh, that was an epic fail." '''*Back at the castle...* 'Envoy: '"Your majesty, a certain Harry Potbie has made the entire Cavalry... 'Envoy: '"DDEED." 'Zombie King: '*Makes an annoyed face* "Okay, you and Conehead Duke shall go and take the Rogue Zombie here where I will ship him with Jester-nado and he will show him no mercy."